germanpastafandomcom-20200214-history
ALLAH
My name is Zyhrllos. I'm your average internet nerd. The one who curls up in a ball and types for several hours a day, rarely eats, then goes to bed. I suppose it's a bad thing, but I've made a few select goals on my computer. Today should be a good day for me. No parents to push me around. They were both at work, I'm here, out sick from school. I trudged downstairs, and logged on. I checked my mail, my profile page. Nothing out of the ordinary. I go to my favorite forum, the allah forums. All things internet here. Germans, powers, gog100lols, shitty unfunny memes. My kind of place. I find a topic that reads, "What have your favorite thing being?" Ha, easy. Allah. I love Allah. Any kind of Allah. But first, I read the comments. GOG100lol, GermanPower, Gay Porns, GD, EE. I type my answer, and the page refreshes. I scroll to the top of the page as always. It's an OCD thing I suppose. I see my mailbox in the corner. Mail: (1) New friend request (0) Replies (1) Notice (0) Messages I delete the notice. Just an advertisement. I click the request. Hmm? That's odd. How did they do that...? You see, the website has avatars, you know, the icon things. Well, this was different. Way different. The character settings are limited. But, this person somehow had a photo as their icon. Not just an photo, a strange one. A german with power and bestness over their mouth. Pff. I say to myself. Cliche dumbassery at its worst. Though... I click on the profile. Nothing happens. I click again. Nothing. Was it locked? I stare at the profile picture, still in disbelief. Anyone who's ever hacked into the website has been caught. And no hacker has ever used a photo. I click "Approve". Someone had to have figured out how to do this. Someone who could teach me how. I grin a bit and cough. That's right. I'm still sick. I go get a glass of water and set it on the desk, occasionally taking a sip. As I try to relax from the previous excitement over the picture, I ponder something else. The username and signature was just as strange. Thick german letters, unlike the same font as the default. Their username was completely unoriginal. ALLAH. Well, that's of no use to me. Allah. Probably explains the power. Even more cliche. The signature though. Completely unfitting. No words. Just that retarded phrase, " Ok, ernesdo ". It makes me giggle. I refresh the page. I received a message. Mail: (1) Messages: Hello there! You've got such a nice profile, I had to talk. �� ~ALLAH �� Reply Taken aback by the sudden sweetness, I decide it's best to reply to such a nice german. Reply at 3:00 am (OMG OMG OMG) Why, thank you. Might I ask, how did you get that profile photo? Send as Draft I wait a few minutes, in the meantime finding a good earrape on and refresh the page. More oddities. Mail: (1) Messages ALLAH wants to send a file Accept Decline ~ALLAH �� A file request? I never get file requests. As a matter of fact, it's not even possible on this website. Thinking this must be a word file on how to get the picture, and now send files, I click accept. Bad idea. I stare at the file before me, appalled. What is that? Is it....no...no it can't be. Ernesdo. My friend, Ernesdo. A picture of the unmistakable once german hair and black-red-yellow eyes, turned cold and faint. Like he...exploded. Thick colorful wires wrapped around his mouth, his arms, legs. Strangling his, cutting through his skin. Those black eyes, those red-yellow eyes, powered and exploded. Like he'd seen death himself. I'm just as frozen. Unable to scream or type a simple response. Simple doesn't begin to explain it. I regain my thoughts. I laugh insanely. This is some joke. A dirty prank. My coughing interrupts. Ernesdo is a pretty good actor. I go back to the website and reply to this ALLAH noob. Reply 10:01 am: That was sickening. Absolutely sick. I don't want games. Who are you? Send as Draft I slam my finger down on the send button and log off. I keep the file up though. The horrified face. It's so real. Maybe this noob was a skilled painter? Like...really skilled? No, it was real. It had to be. I had to know. I logged back in. A new message. Did I dare? Did I want to see? What is he doing to Ernesdo? I click the file. Accept. It's couldn't have gotten...worse. I was wrong. This image made me throw my chair backwards and run to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink. Face pale, hands shaking. The contents of my stomach lined the sink. I wiped my mouth and collapsed on the floor. For about 20 minutes I sat there...just trying so desperately to lose the image. Ernesdo, who was before trapped in wires, wild with panic and yet frozen in fear, was now collapsed, german face down on his hardwood floor. The wires disappeared, but not entirely. They were still wrapped around his neck and wrists tightly. So tightly I was able to see thick red blood pouring down to his finger tips. And the same with the neck. So tightly his skin looked like thin, pale fabric being clenched in someone's hand. His mouth...wasn't there. Clear off his skull, like it never existed in the first place. Just flat, smooth skin. I pull myself up from the floor while trying to maintain the rest of my stomach. I let the sink rinse down the waste and walk slowly towards my monitor. The picture was still there. I covered the screen with my hand, blocking what I could. A new message. What could he want. I go to click the message, but when my page loads, the screen goes white. Replaced by a default black, red and yellow loading bar, is something more or less like a test tube being filled with power. I feel almost normal looking at it though, compared to the previous images. Finally my mail loads. Mail: (1) Messages See what it's like. To be EXPLODED. �� ~ALLAH �� Reply That emoji. That. Retarded. Emoji. Anger rose up, heating my face, and I jumped out of my chair again, screaming at my monitor. Slowly losing it. "WHAT HAVE THIS SUPPOSING TO MEAN. YOU FUCKED NOOB! WHEN WILL YOU STOP JUST?!" I pant and stare at the screen. What was I turning into? My page refreshes itself. A new message. But this time...it's typing itself. It's on a weird font. The whole horror movie scene. It's such a classic move, almost laughable. But not when you're the one actually experiencing it. Mail: (1) Messages I mean nothing. I say nothing. But know this. I. Can. See. You. �� ~ALLAH �� Reply And that's it. That finishes me off. I close the disgusting image of Ernesdo, and close my laptop. I back away from my computer. It's time my nightmare ends. I pinch myself, I rub my eyes. Nothing? I'm not dreaming? I continue to back up. Down my hallway until I can't move all of a sudden. And there's ALLAH. He's sitting on the floor. german hair, german eyes, german pupils, reflecting the power. Wearing a long, oversized turban, resembling a bit of a german4power. He's so thin and pale his bones show. Delicate as snow. He almost looks lonely and confused, like a neglected child. A dark red X is cut into his one bare shoulder, dripping black, red and yellow fluid. I'm guessing his version of blood? Dark wires covered the area of his mouth, some of his arms, legs. Just loose wires, tightened at the mouth and neck as if trying to hide them. His legs though, mutated. Amputated and the knee, and the rest replaced by something similar to robotic bug legs. The part where the amputation shows is horribly infected, black, red and yellow. His neck creaked as he turned it, and his german eyes met mine. Several expressions passed the two of us in sync. Fear, anger, the urge to fight, loneliness, sadness. He stands. I turn to run but I can't move. I look at my feet, wrapped by wires and cords. The wires fall from his mouth, showing the same flat skin as seen on Ernesdo. His germanpower is maintained though. "Drstereos is fucked cancerous retard, and so are you. You are a cyberbully, you're ruining EE." He sang through his missing mouth. A cyber bully? Me? No, I don't bully. I never would. My eyes are wide and wild. Like Ernesdo's. "Oh yes you do. You've so far caused five deaths. Four from victims, one being your friend Ernesdo". Before I could protest with his mind reading, a thick black-red-yellow wire covered my mouth. A strange tingeing sprang throughout my teeth. I could only breathe through my nose, my windpipe being suffocated and closed. My hands flew to my mouth. Nothing there. Nothing at all. The flat skin that both ALLAH and Ernesdo had now, sewn together tightly, almost seamless. And the seams dissolved almost instantly. The tingeing stopped, followed by a sharp pain in my shoulder. I received an G4P, similar to ALLAH's. But I received a second one this time. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, wires wrapped around me. What will become of me? What will become of me? Category:Reidolol